Redemption
by HackedWidowTracer
Summary: One small accident, and now on a new planet. Kylo Ren meets Rey, an adventurous scavenger. His first thought is to use her to get off the planet, however things change when they form an unlikely relationship. (Force Awakens Fanfic. Reylo!)


Hello everyone! This is my first Star Wars Fanfic! I recently saw The Force Awakens and I absolutely loved it! After watching it, I thought Kylo and Rey would be a perfect couple! And so this fanfic was born! I hope you enjoy it; I will be making multiple chapters! So please review!

Redemption

Introduction

Rey was always an adventurous girl, living on Jakku made sure of that. Every day she went out into the desert, searching ruins and downed ships for parts she could trade for food rations. She didn't have any friends and hardly spoke to anyone; everyone knew she was an orphan. When Rey was a child, she was left on Jakku by her unknown parents; she couldn't remember their faces or their voices. Her last name was unknown and she only went by "Rey."

Chapter One: Discovery

It was a usual hot day on Jakku, the sun was high in the sky, there was a slight breeze and the sand was warm, not scorching hot but not comfortable either. It was midday and the villagers were all doing their usual duties, managing stands in the market, scavenging for parts or scraps, sleeping or just laying around. One girl however, residing in a downed AT-AT, was preparing herself for today. Today was a usual day for Rey, she would wake up, potentially shower if there was water, get dressed, eat a quick food ration and then head out into the desert to start her day of scavenging parts from ships and vehicles.

Rey stepped into her boots and grabbed her long metal staff; made from metal scraps including the handle of a lightsaber. She pushed aside a dark brown tattered curtain that concealed the entrance to her AT-AT residence, Rey hopped out into the warm desert air, her feet landing in the warm sand, she looked up at the sky and squinted at the sun, taking a deep breath she started walking, her legs trudging through the sand. The young woman made her way over to her rusted red color speeder, climbing on, she pulled her goggles over her eyes and her scarf up to cover her mouth and nose to protect them from any flying sand.

Starting up her speeder, she immediately started making her way towards an area that contained a destroyed ship. She didn't know what exactly the ship was, however Rey speculated that it was a battle ship. She traveled for a good hour before finally spotting the wreckage; Rey slowed down to a stop and shut her speeder off. After shutting the vehicle off, she hopped off and grabbed her staff, she also grabbed a small silver cylinder that served as a light source. The silver cylinder used energy similar to that of a lightsaber, however it wasn't powerful enough to take off limbs or burn things.

She walked over to the destroyed ship and slipped her goggles and scarf off, hanging both around her neck. Rey walked up a small opening, and climbed in, flipping on her light she started looking over different parts and objects within the ship. Almost everything was charred or simply unworkable, however Rey managed to find a few parts that looked workable. She carried a light tan cloth bag, stuffing the parts she found into it.

After a good few hours of searching and collecting things, she started making her way towards the way she came in from, however just as she was about to step out into the desert once more. She heard a high pitched whistling and felt the ground tremble slightly, Rey grabbed the edge of the ship and held on as she noticed a black object barreling towards the ground, it even looked like it would've hit her, however it flew overhead and crashed into the sand about a mile behind her. Everything went silent, the only evidence that something crashed was the strong smell of burning metal and exhaust.

Rey jumped out of the ship and quickly ran over to her speeder, jumping on and turning it on almost right away. She started heading towards where she saw the object crash, not knowing what it was but thinking she could scavenge good parts off of it since she was clearly the first person to notice it. She arrived to the crash site a good few minutes later, not wasting anytime she jumped off and carefully walked over to the object. As she got closer, she realized it looked like a smaller TIE-Fighter; Rey gripped her staff tightly but continued approaching the wreck, keeping her guard up in case someone was inside.

The TIE-Fighter was completely bent out of shape and was twisted in odd angles. The only portion that was least damaged was the cockpit area where someone would be, which is why she stayed cautious. Rey carefully approached the cockpit entrance; luckily any fires had been put out due to the sand and picking up wind. She reached forward and tried opening the door, it was jammed; grabbing her staff, she lodged the bottom end into a small opening and slowly pried the door open.

Gray smoke immediately exited the ship after she pried the door off; waving her hand around in front of her face and coughing a bit, Rey could have sworn she heard someone. Cough. Her grip tightened on her staff and she slipped inside, walking towards the pilot's seat. A figure clad completely in black was slumped over the control panel, the figure wore a black uniform, and the hood was pulled down. However it didn't reveal the figures face, as they work a black and silver helmet. Rey's first thought was a Stormtrooper, however she also didn't push away the possibility that it was a sith. The only problem, she's always thought that Siths were myths. Rey walked closer and noticed the figure moving; the arms reached up towards the helmet and pulled it off with ease, dropping it onto the floor with a loud metallic bang. The bang startled Rey and she dropped her staff, causing a higher sounding metallic bang but not as loud.

Rey and the figure both froze both stayed that way for a few seconds. The figure slowly turned its head and looked at Ray.

The figure was a human, a man. No older than twenty or even eighteen. He had black hair that reached past his chin but not touching his shoulders, his eyes were dark and he had sharp features. Rey found herself staring, she found him very attractive. However, she quickly blinked and stopped staring at him.

The man looked at Rey in caution, he slowly looked her over and made note of her staff on the floor. He slowly rose to his feet and groaned in pain as he felt a sharp pain spike up in his side. The man lost balance and collapsed onto the floor, coughing up blood as his vision blurred.

Rey was at his side almost immediately, she knew he could be dangerous. However, she didn't want him to die since she had a small amount of hope that he may be one of the good guys. She placed her hand on his back and looked him over once more, searching for any wounds. As she looked him over, a large metal object caught her attention. The metal object was on a belt on the man's waist, Rey knew exactly what it was. The handle of a lightsaber. She quickly averted her eyes and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, slowly standing up and brings him with.

"What..are you doing?" The man spoke slowly, his voice was hoarse from being injured and dehydrated.

"I'm helping you. What does it look like?" Rey replied as she slowly started walking towards the exit, she had already picked her staff up and held it in her opposite hand. The man had his arm around her to keep himself up. "What's your name?" She added.

"Why does it matter?" The man groaned in pain and looked at her. "You tell me yours. I'll tell you mine." A very small mischievous smirk appeared on his face. The man found Rey quite attractive and hoped to maybe earn her trust.

"If that's how you want to play it, then. My name is Rey." Rey replied as she looked over at him. They both stood at the entrance of the downed ship, the wind whistled outside as it picked up a little, blowing sand around their feet.

"Rey…" The young man nodded and looked at her once more. "Well Rey, my name is Kylo.." He was cut off by another sudden sharp pain at his side. "Kylo...Ren." He managed to add as he felt the sharp pain slowly fade.

Rey froze and looked at him, she considered dropping him right here and running. She knew about the Knights of Ren and knew what they were capable of. But she also wanted to help him and find out why he was here. Was he running? On a mission? Perhaps he got lost? Rey was pulled out of her thoughts by Kylo nudging her.

"Let's go." She carefully led him outside of the TIE-Fighter and towards her speeder. "I'll bring you back to the village and get you fixed up. You can stay with me afterwards."

Kylo slowly nodded as he snuck a glance over at Rey again, he looked her face over. The wind blew any loose strands of hair back and the sun shone brightly on her face, making her look even more beautiful. He suddenly felt something strange, something he has never felt for anyone before. Kylo tried pushing away the feeling but realized he couldn't. This was the first time anyone seemed to care for him genuinely. He was weak, so he couldn't tell how she was feeling. But he figured she was scared since she knew he was a Ren now. Kylo wanted to push away that fear and replace it with trust and perhaps form a friendship.

Rey was unaware of Kylo watching her; she was focused on walking towards her speeder and getting them out of the desert and back to the village. She had some similar thoughts to what he was thinking right now, she felt something that she couldn't really explain and she had never really felt this before until now, however she aimed on pushing it away.

A few minutes later, they arrived back at Rey's speeder. Rey climbed up first while Kylo leaned against the side of it. She leaned forward and offered her hand to him.

"Come on, we need to get back to the village. And don't act like I couldn't pull you up. I'm stronger than I look." Rey said. Most people she's encountered have underestimated her and considered her not to be as strong as she looks. When in reality, after years of living on her own and practically pulling her own weight, she's developed skills that make her stronger and smarter than even some of the villagers themselves, which she was grateful for.

Kylo glanced at her hand and then looked up at her. He nodded once and took her hand, causing Rey to easily pull him up and pull him behind her. She started up her speeder and started traveling through the desert, heading towards the village.

"Wrap your arms around me!" Rey called out over the wind whistling in their eyes. "I don't want you falling off." She turned her head slightly and glanced back at him. Kylo was leaning back against the back of the seat, looking quite awkward as he didn't know what exactly to do with himself. When Rey spoke those words, he sighed in relief. Relieved that he could sit more comfortably and not looked awkward.

Kylo leaned forward and snaked his arms around her waist, pressing his chest against her back, careful not to push his limits. "Thank you." He spoke softly straight into her ear, he didn't have the strength to yell and so he simply whispered, knowing she full well would be able to hear him. His voice was still hoarse due to being dehydrated and injured, however when he whispered, it sounded almost like it would usually sound.

Rey suddenly felt chills run down her arms and her back, she felt cold even though it was scorching hot out. The hairs on the back of her neck even stood up from his voice directly in her ear. "You're welcome." She spoke normally and figured he couldn't hear her due to the wind whistling past them, and so she simply kept silent the rest of the way.

That concludes chapter one! Chapter two is in the works and will be posted soon! I hope you've enjoyed this so far. Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
